Miley Cyrus
Miley Cyrus, aka Hannah Montana, is a CAW diva formerly signed to New-WWE. She is one of the original New-WWE divas, her career spans back to the e-fed days of the fed. New-WWE E-Fed Miley was originally featured as both herself AND her alter-ego Hannah Montana, wrestling as both as if they are separate people. This facade went on until she faced a debuting Danny Jackpot, who pulled "Hannah"'s wig off as she attempted to escape underneath the ring. After being exposed, Miley kept a low profile for the remainder of the e-fed's lifespan, until finally competing (and winning) an Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship. Her reign as WWE Champion was very short, as she soon lost the title to a returning Dylan Connell. New-WWE CAW Fed, Smackdown Miley returned upon the opening of the CAW fed version of New-WWE, wrestling as a member of the Smackdown roster. She competed regularly in both the divas AND men's divisions, even earning a CPV victory over Mr. Mac. She achieved little to no success in her initial run on Smackdown, and was eventually traded to the Raw brand. New-WWE Raw Miley was almost immediately put into the Women's Championship division after arriving on Raw. She was given a title opportunity against then-champion Maria Lopez and Marie Shandra at WrestleMania IV, but she ended up losing. Miley was then phased out of the Women's Title picture, until Saturday Night's Main Event, where she defeated Maria Lopez, Janice Miller, and Barbra Streisand to earn herself a shot at the Women's Championship at Night of Champions. However, on the road to Night of Champions, Miley was traded back to Smackdown in exchange for Maria Lopez (who had been drafted to the Smackdown brand months prior). Return to Smackdown Miley's shot at the Women's Championship at Night of Champions was canceled, and she was instead given a shot at Yuna's Divas Championship. She was unable to get the job done. However, on the Smackdown following Extreme Rules, Miley received another shot against Yuna. This time Miley was victorious, pinning Yuna following a surprise roll-up, capturing her first Divas Championship. She ended up losing the title at The Bash to Janice Miller. Miley's paths crossed once again with Yuna after Yuna had defeated Maria Lopez to win the Women's Championship. Miley competed in (and won) a fatal four way battle royal at No Mercy to earn her first reign as Women's Champion. Like her Divas title reign, it would be short lived, as Yuna won the title back at Royal Rumble 2. Miley had her rematch inside a Steel Cage at WrestleMania V. Like most of their past encounters, Miley ended up defeating Yuna and winning the gold once again. She later lost the title to Janice Miller, and vanished from New-WWE for a while. She returned on Smackdown Episode 69 and asked for a title shot; Frederick James Francis denied her it, and forced her to put her career on the line against Yuna, who had been released from New-WWE the month prior. Yuna was victorious, taking Miley's spot on the roster, and ending Miley's decorated New-WWE career. The Return of Hannah Montana Just two shows after being fired by Mercurius, Miley returned as Hannah Montana in a match where she competed as the tag partner of Maria Lopez, against Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and Yuna. Hannah won the match for her team. Finishers & Signature Moves * Jumping DDT Championships & Accomplishments * 1x WWE Championship (E-Fed version of New-WWE, not officially recognized) * 1x Divas Championship * 2x Women's Championship * 1x NAW Hardcore Champion * 1x MMS Womens Champion * 1x AWF Womens Champion * 1x UFW Hardcore Champion (as Hannah Montana) Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:CCL Category:Multiverse Characters